Stuck in 1979
by Court92
Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY. TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 1.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing emotions. His inner voice attempting to talk him out of knocking upon the large oak door in front of him. Many questions of who, how and why were running through his mind giving him an irritating headache just behind his right eye, rather close to his infamous lightning bolt scar making him feel agitated and slightly moody. Harry really wanted to just sit down and scream himself horse, maybe even cry at the unfairness of the situation he found himself in. What entity if any had he angered? What horrible crime did he commit in a past life that he was still being punished for? Why did he find himself in this situation at all, stuck 25 years in the past in the year 1979? The most important question running through his mind, Harry felt was why he was not at home where he belonged with his godson and new wife?

Harry suspected this latest adventure of his the result of one of the Dark Lord Voldemort's lackeys attempting to once again 'do him in.' A lackey that either brewed or purchased an incorrect and unstable potion or mispronounced their spell. It wasn't as if he went looking for trouble or craved dangerous situations, no trouble always seemed to find him. Always. It probably came with being Harry James Potter, The Boy who Lived or with being H. J. Potter, the Master of Death. Either way he found it incredibly frustrating feeling as if he wasn't in control of his own life. He hated the idea of the entire prophecy, the idea that his whole life, his destiny had been written out for him before he was even born. But back to what bought him standing before the office door of Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or more importantly to Harry, the man who founded and heads the Ministry recognized vigilante group The Order of the Phoenix. (The fact that he was also the Supreme Mugwump and Head of the Wizengamont was just a bonus in Harry's book.)

You see one minute he was walking down Diagon Alley around lunch time with his beautiful family and the next he found himself standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at sundown. No lights, no sounds or feelings of falling. Nothing you would suspect time travel of this magnitude to feel like. Just a sudden displacement. Thank Merlin that Luna and Teddy had continued on back to the Three Broomsticks whilst that overly flirtatious middle aged Witch had stopped him for what she stated was an autograph for her son. Harry didn't what to risk anything happening to the two most important people in his life. He didn't know what he would ever do if anything did happen. Actually he did, he would die.

It was almost insane to think just how much he had changed in the past 6 ½ years. To think he had been such a moody and angry teenager, that he could feel so hurt, alone and misunderstood. It wasn't until he held Teddy for the first time, just after the final battle that his life seemed to drastically brighten. Many would think it was because the war had ended and there was no longer such a threat on his life but Harry knew better. It was Teddy, and later Luna. Harry at times could still not believe that he could have been so blind as not to have seen the beautiful woman that had been by his side since his 5th year, or that he had even had the nerve to suggest to Tonks and Remus that it was too dangerous to bring a child into a war, let alone a half werewolf and that they should think about having the pregnancy aborted. I mean just look at his own parents. They had brought a full human child into the middle of a war and an entire prophecy had followed. But it was as if Teddy's entire existence, Harry's role as Godfather-the first true purpose and title he actually wanted, had started a fire within his heart as if his heart had been turned _on_ , because he couldn't help but fall so deeply in love with not only Teddy but his unique and eccentric friend Luna Lovegood. Hence the reason he had headed straight for Dumbledore when he had realized just what had happened.

Harry was an unknown in this war and whilst he was incredibly powerful and more then capable of defending himself (You don't become the youngest recipient of mastery in Defensive Magic in over 500 years, the youngest Defense Professor at Hogwarts in over 600 years, an internationally renowned dueling champion, the Master of Death and the defeater of a Dark Lord for nothing) he didn't feel the need to bring anymore unwanted attention to himself then what he would already receive as an almost carbon copy of James Potter with no known background or family. It was best to keep his head down as best he could so he could get home quickly and safely to his wife and honoree child. So he needed to align himself with either Dumbledore and the Order, Minister Bagnold and the Auror's or with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and naturally Dumbledore won out. Just. The only problem Harry could see that may hinder him gaining the Order's trust, was the Dark Mark on his left forearm. A reminder from the time when he was 'a traitor' and self-spying for the light side as he truly did not believe in the loyalty of Dumbledore's own spy Severus Snape. A time in which to obtain he had to prove his loyalty to Voldemort and his admission that he had truly defected from the light side to serve under the man who had killed his parents by killing Albus Dumbledore, a feat he had been able to talk his way out of after the war by stating Dumbledore had ordered Harry to take his life _for the Greater Good_ and Harry who respected and admired the man who was like a grandfather to him had felt an overwhelming amount of pressure to abide with the instant and painless Avada Kadavra. Albus Dumbledore was after all the king of complicated plans and actions performed all in the name of the greater good.

Harry had after all convinced himself long ago that his killing of Dumbledore was necessary. That he had needed to gain a place within Voldemort's ranks and the only way to achieve that was to commit as many saw _the ultimate betrayal_ and whilst Harry believed that his actions had been for the greater good (he after all had discovered the secrets to Voldemort's attempts at immortality and achieved his goal of ending Voldemort's reign, saving many lives) it didn't make this meeting any less daunting.

Feeling as if he had laundered around in the corridor long enough he rapped his knuckles against the office door to the current Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardries Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore whose voice was heard instantly through the door."Enter"

With one last calming breath Harry pushed open the large double doors. There behind his cluttered desk, decked in deep purple silk robes with silver crescent moons upon them with a matching brim hat sat Albus Dumbledore with a critical and suspicious look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY. TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter but obviously I am not J.K Rowling. All characters are not mine as my oc won't be making an appearance. (If I ever do use an oc his always the same guy, Squib Milfick Karkaroff.) And I'm pretty sure there is no Harry Potter character with that name so obviously this is all her genius, just my imagination.

Author's note:

I have been reading fanfiction for years and though I've written quite a few stories, this is the first that I've posted. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. (A lot!) Just a few things about my story. Dumbledore didn't know about the Horcruxes's. Snape _was_ a traitor. This is obviously an alternative universe story. I think that's it. Enjoy.

Chapter 2.

Harry hovered in the door way feeling awkward. Uncertain if he should invite himself in. He had known Albus Dumbledore for 6 years (not including when he was a baby) and in that time not once did Dumbledore ever look at him with suspicion in his eyes. Happiness, Laughter, Sadness and Disappointment yes but not suspicion. _He should be suspicious of you, you did kill him._ Harry shook his head slightly to get rid of that thought. The last thing he wanted was Dumbledore using legilimency on him and discovering just who he was, or more precisely what he had done. Not even Luna knew of the true details surrounding the Headmasters death and Harry planned to keep it that way.

"Hello and welcome." Dumbledore greeted him standing up from his desk and offering his hand. "I'm sorry to be so candid but you've caught me I'm afraid at a most inconvenient time. I am quite busy interviewing candidates for our Defense against the Dark Arts position, unless this is why you are here?" Dumbledore stated, giving Harry a quizzical look obviously not believing that anyone would show up to a job interview unannounced and dressed in such casual 'down played' Muggle clothing as black trackies and a red poncho. A present from Luna last Christmas.

Harry gave a small smile and shook the Headmaster's hand being careful to look at him directly _between_ his eyes. Harry was no master at occlumency, but he was skilled enough to be able to keep most of his secrets hidden. He just had never had the chance to test his ability up against that of Albus Dumbledore and didn't feel like testing his own mind strength out today. He had no idea what to say to the Headmaster but knew he wasn't ever going to tell him the truth, as least not all of it.

"No, actually I was unaware that you were interviewing at this time and I apologize but if I could have just a moment of your time I'm sure what I have to say you will find most interesting." Harry stated taking the unoffered seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He wasn't going to tell Dumbledore he was the child of the prophecy (if Dumbledore even knew about it yet) or about his being the Master of Death, he was going to keep those cards close to his chest. He would however tell Dumbledore about being from the future. No doubt a man like Dumbledore would find out eventually and best it be from him offering up that information. It may after all put him in Dumbledore's good graces.

Dumbledore looked intrigued and sat readily offering Harry a lemon drop, which he kindly refused.

"Well I must say you have peeked my interest and I always have the time for a compelling and delightful tale". Dumbledore stated.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at that. An interesting tale? What Harry had to say was deffiently interesting. "Well..." he didn't know how to address this, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, even if the sorting hat still continued to tell him at every opportunity that he did belong in Slytherin. "I'm a time traveler" Harry blurted out before his common sensed could catch up to him. If Dumbledore was excepting that to be the words out of Harrys mouth, he didn't show it. There was no surprise written upon his face, he simply continued to stare at Harry, no emotions or twinkle in his eyes.

The silence was unnerving so Harry decided to just plow on with his explanation. "I have no idea how I came to be in this time nor do I know how to return to my own. My name is Harry Potter. I was born in October of 81. I was a spy for the Order, that's why I carry the Dark Mark. I would like your help in finding a way home to my own time and I mean you no harm."

Once Harry finished his explanation he sat quietly waiting for Dumbledore to say something, anything. The minutes ticked on and yet Dumbledore still continued to simply stare at Harry as if he was waiting for something to happen. Like Harry was supposed to now do something to prove his claim of time travel and with each passing moment Harry became more uncertain with himself. His hand resting within his pocket upon his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, the Elder Wand concealed within his wand holster strapped to his right leg didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't concerned for his safety, far from it. He was concerned for his sanity. If he was in fact stuck in this time as he was beginning to believe he wanted someone to associated with. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't like he couldn't find his own way home without help. He's the Master of Death for crying out loud! Perhaps he had come to see Dumbledore to soon. Perhaps as the Master of Death, if he was to die he could once again return to Kings Cross and maybe even board a train back to his own time? Harry mentally scoffed at that thought. Even if that was a possibility he didn't want to test the theory out.

"Well I must say that _was_ quite a compelling and delightful tale." Dumbledore finally replied with a small smile and that annoying twinkle present in his eyes. "So now my dear boy the question we must ask ourselves is where do we go from here? I assume that if I was to ask you to verify your identity and intentions again under veritaserum that there would be no objections?" Dumbledore ask with a critical look upon his face, as if daring Harry to object.

Harry only hesitated for a second, worried about what Dumbledore may ask. However he felt he knew Dumbledore well enough to know that even if he didn't trust Harry he wasn't the type of man to abuse his power (and lease not so openly) and if Harry wanted to have Dumbledore as an acquaintance is this time and his help, there was only one answer to give.

"Of course not, I had expected as such." Harry stated with a slight nod of his head.

Dumbledore gave Harry a bright smile. "Well there is no need for truth serum at this point in time, the fact that you are willing to take the potion if asked speaks volumes and however there is the matter of how you came to be here in the first place. Please can you tell me what you remember in the moments leading up to the time travel?" Dumbledore asked reaching into his top draw, no doubt for a quill and some parchment.

So Harry did. He told Dumbledore of his shopping trip in Diagon Ally, the woman who stopped him, the lack of any physical sense whilst traveling back, and coming to Hogwarts with the thought of seeking help from Dumbledore and possibly the Order. He also told Dumbledore a few white lies about his identity like the fact he was born in 1981 and not 1980 and the fact that he was asked to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks as a spy for the Order to gain valuable information (nothing that he could relay or he would be jeopardizing the existence of their universe. Who knew after all how sensitive the fabric of time was. Best not do anything more to disrupt the space time continuum).

"Well until we are able to find you a safe way back to your own time I'm afraid we must keep your identity a secret from not only the Ministry or Lord Voldemort but also your parents. It is imperative that only a very select few know of what has been said here today. Is this understood?" Dumbledore asked, finally looking up from his notes.

Harry nodded, just eager to perhaps hit the restricted section of the library. "Agreed".

"Excellent. So you will be passing as a previously home schooled half-blood by the name of Harrison Thyme whose muggleborn parents passed away recently. You are an only child and don't socialize with others often, hence the reason you have few friends. Now you mentioned that you are in fact the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts in the year 2004, quite impressive I must say. Would you be willing to reprise your role as Professor whilst you are here?"

"Well now that that's settled, here is your schedule for the upcoming school year, as you know the students arrive on the first" Dumbledore continued handing Harry a large sheet of parchment, not even giving him a moment to agree to the new job position he was being given. "As for the order you stated that you were a member in your own time before the ending of your war. I assume you are willing and wanting to rejoin within this time?"

"Yes I am. I know my main goal is finding a way home to my family but I can't just sit by whilst I am here and do nothing, even if I can't reveal certain secrets of the war Voldemort's out there terrorizing innocent people." Harry declared with such certainty in his voice that Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but find himself slightly impressed at the compassion of the man before him.

Smiling Dumbledore stood up from his desk, extending his hand to Harry who gladly shook it. "I am glad to hear you have such empathy for strangers. Well now that's that's settled, there is an order meeting tomorrow afternoon at four here at Hogwarts in the professors staff room."Harry knew a formal dismissal when he heard one. Smiling he left the headmasters' office to find his sleeping quarters, thoughts of the Order meeting tomorrow running through his mind. Maybe a quick nap before he hit the library would do him some good.

Please leave a review. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY. TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K Rowling. All characters are her own. This is her genius, my imagination simply at play.

Harry placed yet another large tome on the ground beside his chair. 38 books and nearly 7 hours sitting in the restricted section leafing through books and yet still nothing on time travel that may help him. There were plenty of mentions of course, but nothing to suggest it was possible for more than 7 years at the most. Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't expected to find much on his first day of research, but to find nothing? He stood up from his spot, arching his shoulders back in an attempt to ease the discomfort in his lower back. With a quick look at his watch he noted it had just gone three o'clock. Good, this gave him time to head down to the kitchens and grab something to eat from the house elves before the Order meeting.

As harry headed the familiar path towards the kitchens, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the upcoming Order meeting. Just how tense and awkward was this meeting going to be? Especially with 'Mad Eye' Moody in attendance. That guy was so paranoid he properly didn't even trust his own mother. Harry hadn't had the chance to talk to Dumbledore this morning at breakfast as he had skipped it to get a jump start on his research. (A fat load of good that did!) But he knew that once Moody opened his mouth and made a very likely negative comment about Harry, it would make things that much harder in trying to convince people that he was just an average wizard. An average _light_ wizard. Having to hide his true powers and abilities was going to be hard enough without everyone suspecting that he had been sent by Voldemort himself. Hopefully Dumbledore could keep the meeting under control.

After a quick bite of a ham sandwich and just managing to get away from the overzealous house elves who were mortified at the simple lunch Harry asked for and instead had lain out a mini feast for him with roast pork, potatoes and Yorkshire pudding, he headed up to the staff room at a brisk walk. Checking to ensure that he was alone he stepped into an empty classroom and pulling up his shirt sleeve he pulled out the Elder Wand, quickly performing a concealment charm upon his left arm before once again holstering the wand. He didn't want Moody to see the Mark under his shirt, that would cause all types of problems and he could already feel a headache forming. With a deep breath and forlorn look around the unused classroom, he stepped out into the hallway and continued on to the staff room with only one thought on his mind, _let's just get this over with._

LILY'S POV.

Lily Potter gave a contented sigh as she listened to her dear friend Alice Green, now Longbottom reciting and laughing about her husband Frank's sea sickness on their honeymoon, a muggle cruise around the Bahamas. Glancing over at her husband James she noticed that he and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were joking around and laughing with the Prewett brothers, making Lily smile. Despite the fact they were in a war, James always seemed to be able to make light of any situation. It's one of the things that whilst at school together had infuriated her to no end, the fact that James Potter never did seem to take anything seriously. Now however it was one of the things she loved most about her husband. When you were with James he made it difficult to remember that just beyond your front gate there was a war going on. He was always just so upbeat and happy.

Lily's attention was drawn away from James to the opening of the door. The Headmaster had arrived. Swinging around in her chair she was just about to greet her former Headmaster when her voice was caught in her throat. Walking in directly behind him was James. No that couldn't be right. Glancing quickly behind her Lily noted that James was still standing over in the corner, a shocked expression on his face. Turning back around to look at the tall man again, who was now seating himself down beside the Headmaster on the other side of the room obliviously to the stares and shocked glances he was receiving from most occupants in the room, Lily noted there were differences between this man and her husband.

He carried himself different as if he had seen many battles. Much more than anyone this young should have. This man seemed to be around the age of 27. Much older than her husband. This man was slightly shorter with an even more unruly mop of ebony hair (if that was even possible) his nose was different, shorter and slightly more bulbous. He had some sort of scar on his forehead from what Lily could see, and he didn't have brown eyes like her husband. No he had blue maybe or perhaps even green. He also had some sort of tattoo on the side of his neck. Lily couldn't help but cringe. She didn't like tattoos and there was no way she would allow her husband to ever get one. Lily also noted with a slight smile that her husband wouldn't ever wear a bright red poncho with frilled edges. No, this man defiantly didn't look much like James, at least to Lily.

She was disrupted from her musing (and staring) by a nudge to her side. Turning to her right she saw Alice staring behind them with a concerned look on her face. Turning around Lily saw Remus sitting there between James and Sirius with a strange look upon _his_ face. He looked shocked, confused and almost animalistic. Turning back to James's doppelganger Lily noticed that he was also staring at Remus a look of what Lily couldn't help but think was understanding and concern.

Before anything could be said about this man, no doubt by the loud mouth Sirius, the Headmaster had begun the meeting.

HARRYS POV.

Harry followed Dumbledore into the staff room, having bumped into him in the corridor outside. The moment he was inside the door his eyes began roaming the room quickly, his instincts naturally searching the room taking in the occupants and the windows and exits. He saw at a glance the faces of Alice and Frank Longbottom, the Prewett brothers Fabian and Gideon and who he recognized from an old photo Sirius and once shown him as Marlene McKinnon. He also recognized others he knew from the second war such as Didius Diggle and Kingsley Shakelbolt. Hagrid was hard to miss standing by the front, no doubt waiting for a seat close by the Headmaster.

His eyes found his parents instantly. His mother Lily with her long red hair and kind face sat beside Alice to the right of the door. A face he noted, that was staring at him with shock. No doubt because he was the spitting image of her husband. His father James was impossible to miss, it was like looking in a mirror. He saw Sirius also standing at the back by James, the same shocked expression on his face. Harry had to hold back a slight smirk at that. They all looked like they belonged within a school of fish, not a school of Magic. Thank Merlin Peter seemed to be absent. Harry wasn't looking forward to the fact that he would most certainly be crossing paths with the rat at some point in this time.

He had refused to even go on raids with him when they were comrades together. Of course Voldemort was never told this. Harry had always done his best not to anger or get under Voldemort's nerve, anymore then his mere existence did of course. It was however no secret amongst the Death Eaters that Harry James Potter hated Peter Matthew Pettigrew more than anyone else on earth. Something that was a private constant joke amongst the lower ranked Death Eaters. That Harry could serve under the man who had killed his parents and most members of his family. That he could kneel before a wizard who wanted nothing more than to see him dead, yet refused to even be in the same room alone with his father's _former_ best friend.

It however was Remus Lupin's, his adopted son's birth father's expression that caught Harry's attention. There was no recognition in his eyes but he looked at Harry with acknowledgement on his face, along with shock and confusion. Harry couldn't help but mentally scream at himself. _You idiot how could you forget Remus is a werewolf? He can smell you're their son!_

Taking a seat beside Dumbledore Harry decided instantly that he was going to pull Remus aside straight after the meeting. Hopefully Remus wouldn't talk during the meeting. Knowing Remus he wouldn't say anything, even to his friends until he had spoken to the Headmaster and understood the basic facts of the situation. Harry was instantly grateful Remus was such a careful and cautious man and not the type to spontaneously jump to conclusions.

"Welcome to another Order meeting. I am glad you were all able to make it here today safely. Before we begin with our minutes from last week I would like to take the time to introduce to you all our new fellow member and Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Mr. Harrison Thyme."

Harry gave a small smile, looking around the room. A few quite "hellos" were said. Namely from Alice and Marlene, however majority of the members in attendance were still looking back and forth between him and James and some were even smirking slightly. They must have thought this was some sort of prank of James and Sirius's. That is all except Alastor Moody of course. He wasn't looking shocked or amused. No he looked slightly mad, almost insane. _He always did look a little crazy_. Harry couldn't help but think. He was glaring at Harry, suspicion and mistrust just radiating from him.

"You sure we can trust this guy Albus? I've never heard of the Thyme family before, let alone a Harrison Thyme. Where are you from anyway boy?"

Harry had to catch himself from glaring at Moody. He didn't want to go causing any waves within the Order. At least not this soon.

"I believe Albus already stated that my name is Harrison, not boy and both my parents were muggleborns so no, the Thyme name wouldn't be that well known." Harry stated.

"Adjust your attitude Thyme." He snarled at Harry, obviously not use to being spoken back to.

Harry wanted nothing more than to pull him down a peg or two. Alastor Moody had grated on his nerves back home before he had died and he did here as well. Harry wanted so much to put the egotistical idiot into his place, but he would have to wait. With a slight smirk he turned back to Albus.

"You said that there were minutes from last week's meeting Albus. Am I correct in assuming there is a meeting _every_ week?"

The meeting had gone on for 40 minutes with nothing really interesting being discussed, at least to Harry anyway.

Once the meeting had concluded, a slightly irradiated Harry made a direct bee line for Remus who had stood, watching him approach. His eyes had not left him throughout the entire Order meeting. Something both Harry and Albus had noticed. With a slight nod of his head he directed Remus to the window slightly away from his parents and Sirius.

"Hello Remus Lupin I am Harrison Thyme it is a pleasure to meet you. Albus Dumbledore has spoken quite highly of you." Harry said to Remus unsure if James and Sirius could hear him. They were defiantly giving the two of them a strange look. No doubt Sirius c _ould_ hear them with his enhanced animagus hearing.

" Has he now." Remus asked, with a slight accusation in his tone. Harry smiled.

"He mentioned to me that you have an interest in old muggle literature." This was of course something Harry knew from Remus himself, not Dumbledore. "I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of tea and discuss this common interest of ours together?" Harry hoped that Remus would get the underlining request of wanting to talk to him alone. Remus obviously did because he readily agreed.

"Well I hear that the Headmaster has a love of muggle literature himself, but I'm uncertain if he is available. Perhaps a cup of tea down in the Hogwarts kitchens? That way he may join us if he wishes." Remus obviously didn't want to leave the castle anywhere with Harry. "

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes that sounds good. I have come to learn that the house elves in the kitchen make a delicious scone."

"Good. Let me just say goodbye to my friends." Remus then went back over to James and Sirius. Harry could tell that they were confused and a little upset at the fact that he was going to have tea with him because they continued to glance over in his direction.

He was joined by Remus a few minutes later and they watched both James and Sirius leave with Lily before heading down to the kitchens. Both James and Sirius giving Harry what they must have thought were threatening looks on their way out. If Harry hadn't known them, or been the Master of Death he may have been a little frighten of the other two Marauders. It was however hard to be scared of his godfather and father, no matter the circumstances.

Their walk down to the kitchens together was in complete silence. Remus's hand in his jacket the whole way, no doubt his hand was wrapped around the handle of his wand. When they arrived at the kitchens Harry made sure to enter first, seating himself on the far side of the table. Remus sat down opposite him but didn't take his hand from his pocket. He didn't even seem to relax, he simply continued to stare at Harry as if excepting him to jump up and attack at any minute.

Had it been anyone else Harry would have picked up the conversation himself just to get this over with. But Harry knew Remus, almost personally and if he wanted his trust and his confidentiality on this matter he would have to wait. After what seemed like almost 15 minutes Remus finally spoke.

"So who are you and why do you smell like James and Lily?"

Harry sighed rubbing at his face with his right hand. He didn't really want to reveal himself at all but obviously, thanks to Moony, he didn't have any choice.

"Because I'm their son."


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY. TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K Rowling. All characters are her own. This is her genius, my imagination simply at play.

Author's note: This chapter is a little longer then the last three, with a little more happening so the story, I feel, is beginning to really take off. If it however seems like the stories just jumping from place to person I apologize but I really did enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Two things though. Number one there is mentions of homosexuality and very slight incest in this chapter, if that offends anyone then I'm sorry but I honestly will be surprised if it does. You after all are reading a fanfiction story about a time traveling wizard. Also I noted when I was writing this that some people may have thought it was weird to have your animals name tattooed on your neck(something from this chapter)but I have my dogs initial and paw print tattooed on my arm. So it's not _that_ insane. Without further ado. Enjoy.

The talk with Remus had gone better then Harry had expected, although he had initially hoped that he wouldn't be having any talks of that nature with anyone. He hadn't even been that keen to talk to Dumbledore! But Harry had explained about his time travel and about not knowing how he had in fact traveled 25 years into the past. He told Remus about Dumbledore knowing and about his time with Voldemort. (Well only the fact that he had once been a spy of course.) Remus had agreed to keep Harry's secret and he also offered to help him with his research, which Harry himself was happy to receive.

So over the next three days they had continued to leaf through the restricted section of the Hogwarts library every chance they had. But with the first of September fast approaching Harry began to panic that they wouldn't find what they needed before the students returned to start another year and he may just _have_ to teach Defense.

He of course was more than qualified for the teaching position, he simply thought it would be more productive for him to spend 8 hours a day attempting to find a way home to his family. The only true family that was his own, that he can actually remember having. Not sitting behind a desk teaching teenagers the difference between Offensive spells and Dark curses.

Dumbledore himself had apparently found nothing and Harry was beginning to wonder if he was even trying. So Saturday found Harry, yet again accompanied by Remus in the restricted section of the library.

"This is getting ridiculous." Harry exclaimed pushing another book away from him and dropping his head onto the table. They had been through nearly the entire restricted section of the library and still nothing. The most promising lead they had found was a short article in a book from the 1500's that told the story of an elderly man who claimed to have traveled 20 years into the past. The story began to become far fetched however when the man claimed that he had in fact fathered himself, and was really only in his 30's not his 60's.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and smiled slightly at Harry. "Well if you're getting frustrated we can always take a break" he suggested. "What type of break?" Harry asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Well we can head into Hogsmeade and grab a bite to eat. Saves calling the elves up again." Harry didn't feel like going into Hogsmeade, he however did want to do something more than just research with Remus, no matter how desperate he was to get home. It wasn't just for himself, but for Teddy. He wanted to have as many memories as possible of his birth father to one day show him.

"I guess yes." Harry sighed and stood up, gathering some books to place back on the shelves. Remus couldn't help but smile at how easy Harry seemed to cave to Remus's happy demeanor today. "Great, we can grab a bite at The Three Broomsticks." "Or we could not" Harry suggested with a slight shudder. The Three Broomsticks was not a place to spend a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Then again neither was the library. His only reply was a small chuckle from Remus as they headed out the door towards the entrance hall.

Walking down to Hogsmeade had actually been quite enjoyable, and not the long tedious trek that Harry had to walk to patrol the village as a Hogwarts Professor on weekends. Remus was far more enjoyable to talk to then his students anyway because he wasn't Professor Potter, the famous Defense prodigy who had killed Lord Voldemort. No to Remus he was simply his friend Harry. (He liked to think that Remus was beginning to think of him as more than just the future son of his current two friends.) Something that was easy to do when they had rarely spoken of his parents since that night in the kitchens. It was nice to take his mind of the research for a moment and enjoy some leisure time with Remus. Sure he had spent time with Remus back in his own time before the man had died, but to Harry this was more special because Remus didn't feel obligated to the teenager he had known as a baby.

"So Remus I was thinking that…" "Moony, hey".

Remus and Harry turned to see James heading towards them, just coming out from Zonkos joke shop.

Remus turned towards Harry as if to say something but before he could James was in front of them, a questionable look on his face, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Harry was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous when he met Luna's father or when the Ministry had held that ball his in honour, honestly he hadn't even been this nervous when he first sat down at Voldemort's dinner table as a servant rather than an enemy, but standing here in the middle of Hogsmeade 25 years in the past, face to face with his dead father made him _incredibly_ nervous.

"Hello James. Um you of course remember Harry ah Harrison Thyme the new Defense Professor at Hogwarts." Remus asked gesturing to him.

"How could I not his the spitting image of me" James laughed, barely giving Harry a glance. His attention it seemed solely focused on Remus.

"No I'm not" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head whilst Remus also replied "Not really."

"Um ok." James replied. A little confused to why they were both getting defensive. "So um what are you doing?"

Remus was the one to reply this time. "Just grabbing something to eat for lunch."

"Oh really?"

Harry could hear the distrust and accusation in his father's voice. _Obviously he doesn't like the amount of time Remus has been spending with you. His jealous._ That little voice in his head said. "Yeah Remus has been helping me set up my office at Hogwarts." Harry quickly added, wanting to placate his father.

" _Oh really_. Why? Looking to make new friends Moony?" James asked. The accusation and personal clear in his voice with each word.

"It something you should try" Remus exclaimed getting annoyed. Harry placed a soothing hand on his arm. An action that wasn't missed by James.

The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of a fight between two men who were so important to him. (No matter the year he was in). He hadn't personally seen his father in a fight, but he had seen Remus plenty of times and the last thing anyone wanted was for Remus to let Moony loose. An angry Werewolf in the middle of Hogsmeade would help no one.

"Remus has also been helping me out by showing me around Hogwarts." Harry told James.

"Well you've been helping him out a lot. We've barely seen you these past few days mate." James said, addressing Remus and ignoring Harry.

"Yeah I had a harder time navigating the halls then I thought I would." Harry added jokingly, once again being ignored by his father who continued to stare at Remus as if Harry wasn't even there.

" I'm sorry James." Remus replied. His good mood all but gone after James's attitude.

"Oh that's alright mate. Just come round later when you're finished here yeah. At Remus's nod. James smiled and turned to head off back the way he came. "Well alright I'll um…I'll let you go. See you later Moony."

"Yeah bye Prongs."'

"Goodbye James."

Harry was once again ignored.

REMUS'S POV

That following evening found Remus sitting on the couch at James and Lily's, sitting opposite them and Sirius. Lily had invited him over for Supper under the pretense of talking birthday plans for Peter. However they had been acting awfully weird all through dinner, James and Lily glancing at him every few seconds honestly believing that he couldn't see them. Sirius was acting even weirder. He was getting very affectionate with him. Hugging him or slapping him on the back and grabbing his arm. He would then seem to think different of it and hastily retreat away to the other side of the room, like he didn't want to stand too close to Remus.

When they had finished their meal and the dishes had been cleaned and placed away, they retreated into the sitting room, were it was apparent that they wanted to talk to Remus about something much more important than Peter's birthday. James kept elbowing Lily as if he wanted her to say something. She in turn would open her mouth then hastily close it before looking away.

Remus, growing tired of their behavior decided to just confront them about whatever it was that bothering them.

"So it's obvious you all wanted to talk to me about something, so just tell me." The others looked startled that someone had broken the silence. Merlin you would think that they had forgotten he was sitting there. Lily sat up straighter in her chair as if she was about to start a lecture on the history of Goblin Rebellions.

"Well it's about you and Harrison Thyme."

Remus was a little confused. Why would his friends want to talk to him about Harry, they didn't seem to like him all too much. A fact that Remus thought was quite upsetting as he was their son and godson respectively.

"What about Harrison?"

Lily quickly glanced at her husband for moral support before turning back to him. " It's just that you both have been spending a lot of time together and you haven't really known each other that long I mean when you first both saw each other it was almost like you already knew who he was and you're very protective of him and sensitive."

"Yeah Moony you're going a little crazy. It's like when I ran into the two of you on your lunch date yesterday, I saw the look you gave Thyme when you realized I was heading over. It was almost like you didn't know what to say, like you didn't want me to know something. And the way he touched your arm... " James couldn't help but add.

"I guess what were asking is um…"Lily continued to ring hers hands with a nervous look on her face shooting glances at James and Sirius as if wanting them to stop her from asking whatever it was she was about to ask.

"What?" Remus asked getting irritated. What could possibly have Lily so nervous and James and Sirius so uncomfortable? Oh Merlin no. Remus couldn't help but think _, do they know about Harry? Are they trying to ask me if he is in fact their son?_

"Um well what I'm asking is um…" Lily took a deep breath and squared herself visibly. "Remus is Harrison Thyme your mate?"

Remus was shocked. How could they possibly think that he and Harry were…? Sure they had been spending a bit of time together lately, mostly alone but they were only researching, and whenever they were in public together, they weren't intimate with each other in any sense of the word. At all.

"What? Are you...? No no of course not."

"Look its nothing to be ashamed of." Lily continued. "It's rare yes, but not uncommon for a werewolf to be mated with a person of the same sex. It's fine. "

"Yeah Moons we always knew you were different." James laughed, walking over and slapping him on the back.

"You just should have told us, were your friends. We love you even if you're a homosexual." Lily finished for him, moving to sit beside him, wrapping him in a hug. Remus was speechless. _Just what the hell is going on?_

"Yeah and bonded to a weirdo."

Remus noted that Lily looked quite upset at that. "Sirius!"

"What?"

What was he going to do? They had been growing more suspicious of Harry for days. _No doubt jealous of the amount of time we've been spending together._ Remus couldn't help but think. But why couldn't they just take his word that Harry was a good person and they were just friends? Remus didn't get close to other people outside his small group. Merlin he had shared a dorm room with the other Marauders and had never told them about his Lycanthropy. They had to figure it out for themselves in their second year. Remus was a very private person. So why couldn't they just trust him? Better yet respect his privacy. Why just because Remus was making a new friend did he have to be bonded to them?

Remus wasn't homophobic but he felt uncomfortable about the idea of people thinking he was in a relationship with the son of his two close friends. (Whether or not anyone knew he was in fact their son from the future.) _I really should talk to Harry about this._ But what was he going to say?

Was harry even a homosexual? He had the name Ted tattooed upon his neck sure, but was that even a lover or former flame? Or simply a close friend, his child perhaps or maybe even a pet. He didn't know that much about Harry at all, if anything. He was James and Lily's son from the future. He was 24. He was in or had been in a committed relationship with someone (Remus could still faintly see the tan line from a ring on his finger) and he cared deeply for someone named Ted. That was it. He knew a total of 6 things about the man. (4 and 5 being his name and the fact he was a time traveler) How did that ever warrant being bonded with someone?

Obviously Remus sat there contemplating the situation to long because James seemed to take his silence for recognition.

"Merlin Remus." James exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Why didn't you tell us? Were your best friends we don't care if you're gay, do we Pads?"

"Of course not. Just don't come on to me mate."

"HONESTLY SIRIUS, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Lily had obviously had enough of Sirius's insensitive comments.

James continued to rub Remus's back, trying to offer him some form of comfort he didn't need, oblivious to the fight about to ensue between his wife and best friend. "You just should have told us."

Remus couldn't help but sigh at the turn of this conversation. Merlin he was getting a headache.

 _It's Saturday night and you're sitting in Remus's library reading. How exciting_. Harry couldn't help but think. _It's late at night and your sitting in a dead man's library, 25 years in the past researching time travel. Much better._ Harry corrected himself with a slight smirk. _Merlin I'm that bored I'm arguing with myself._

Harry wasn't used to being alone. He was always with either Luna and Teddy or his friends. Even then unless it was the occasional 'guys night out' that Seamus organized, Luna and Teddy were with him then too. If he wasn't with them he was with his students, or fellow professors or Wizengamont members. He was always surrounded it seemed by Ministry officials or fans. He had never been alone, not that he could ever remember anyway. He hardly ever got a moment alone at the Dursleys, unless he was locked in his closet and even then he found it difficult to relax, always on edge listening for Uncle Vernon in case he returned to let him out or demand another drink, or if he had some ridiculous cleaning task he wanted done like the ceiling or skirting boards. He had found it difficult to be alone at Hogwarts also. On the rare chance he wasn't with Ron and Hermione, he was with Dumbledore or in his _remedial potion lessons_ with Snape. At the very least there was always someone close by, usually trying to 'do him in'.

He was Harry potter, he wasn't _supposed_ to be left alone.

The only time Harry can ever remember being alone was when he was at 'The Compound.' The name given to Voldemort's family home in Little Hangleton.

As he was prophesied as the child who would bring Voldemort's reign to an end, The Boy who Lived, Dumbledore's golden boy and the only son of such a blood traitor as James Potter, the other Death Eaters had avoided him on principal. The fact that Voldemort had ordered no other Death Eaters to cause him any harm only added to the seclusion as they all saw Harry as some sort of prized pet.

This order alone had infuriated Bellatrix Lestrange to the point where Harry actually thought she may have attempted to disarm Voldemort for the chance to curse Harry. Voldemort claimed that he wanted the pleasure of hurting Harry for himself but Harry suspected that Voldemort didn't want anything to cause him to switch back to the light side and once again become an enemy. He had grown over time from a thorn in the Dark Lord's side to quite the threat and the Dark Lord himself had known it.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts from the sound of the back door opening. Getting up from his spot on the lounge he headed into the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table. A moment later he saw Remus enter in from the wash room shaking off his coat off, a forlorn look upon his face.

"What's up?"

Remus jumped, startled obviously not excepting Harry to be out of the library.

"I ah…" Remus stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that um Lily and James and Sirius also, they seem to think that you're my um…" Now that he was here face to face with Harry, he didn't want to say anything but knew it was best. Sighing he took a deep breath and blurted it out. "They believe that you're my mate."

He had headed straight from James and Lily's to his home on the Isle of Skye. He hoped Harry was still there researching the object they had come across this morning in a book called _Incredible feats of Magic._ A book that Harry had found in Dumbledore's own personal library. How? Remus didn't want to know. The book however spoke of a device, some sort of multiple leveled disc covered in ancient runes and inscribing's that could be used to travel vast miles. This book was of course centuries old, used before wizards had developed and harnessed the skill of apperation. Harry hoped that if the device had actually existed they could replicate it to not only travel great distant, but time.

"I'm your mate?" Harry repeated, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"That's what they believe yeah."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't after all the first time he had been suspected of batting for the same team. Even though he was married, back in his own time people still believed he was in a relationship with various men. He had even been linked to his good friend Seamus Finnigan on more than one occasion, and Seamus was also in a committed relationship and his fiancé, Lavender Brown was currently expecting their third child.

Harry sobered up though pretty quickly when he realized that he cared about what his parents thought of him. Sure he wasn't a homosexual, but if he was he hoped his parents would have been nothing but supportive of him.

"What did they say?"

"Well they said that the just wanted me to be happy and that they cared about me. Not much really. They said I should have told them."

Mistaking the look on Harry's face, he hurried on. "I mean we have been spending a lot of time together lately, what else were the supposed to think? Remus asked unsure if Harry was offended by what his parents and godfather thought.

"I guess yeah, anyway I'm glad your back I wanted to show you something." Harry replied, standing up from the table and heading into the adjoining sitting room, Remus close behind.

"So were ok? About people thinking that were seeing each other I mean." Remus couldn't help but ask, wanting affirmation that he hadn't offended Harry in anyway, though being the son of open minded Lily Remus would have been shocked if Harry actually was homophobic. " Yeah I guess. At lease their not suspicious about me and thinking that I'm trying to recruit you to the Dark Side or something and this gives us an answer when they ask again why were spending so much time together, I mean we can't tell them were just researching time travel, can we? Harry asked as he continued to flick through the notes hid made early on the for mentioned device.

Remus couldn't help but agree that Harry had just made a good point. "I guess not yeah. "

"Anyway." Harry continued as Remus sat down on the sofa next to him. "I was thinking about that device and I was thinking that if there is any truth to it there must be a record somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I've been to the Department and it's filled with prophecies and experimental creatures yes, but when I was there last time there were thousands of time turners."

"Yes but when you told me of those devices you said that the timer turner hadn't been developed until the mid eighties, and all research and construction of the first prototype had been done privately. So there wouldn't be any record in the ministry at this time. "

"Yeah but she can't have be the only person whose had the thought _what if we could travel in time?_ Could she?"Harry went on. Obviously coming to some revelation that he wasn't going to be swayed from. "I'm sure there must be something in the Ministry. Some sort of research papers or documents or something. I mean what else do Unspeakable's do all day?" Harry exclaimed getting even more excited by the moment.

"Unspeakable things?" Remus answered with a shrug of his shoulders, picking up Harry's notes from the coffee table where he had just placed them.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ok so in all seriousness when are you going to tell Dumbledore? I'm not too sure if he will take a 'what if' hunch seriously. I'm sure he is incredibly busy." Remus asked.

"No I'm not going to say anything, it doesn't feel to me like Dumbledore is really doing all he can to help me. I think he wants to keep me here longer for some reason. Probley wants to find a way to get me to reveal certain secrets about Voldemort, I did serve under him after all."

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked handing Harry back his notes, a little apprehensive. It almost sounded to him like Harry's plan involved criminal behavior. _Probley a natural response to a difficult situation._ Remus couldn't help but think. _He after all was voted in by the order to replace their fallen spy. Working so close with the Death Eaters couldn't have been easy._ "You just can't walk into the Department of Mysteries and request classified documents."

Harry continued to stare at Remus. The look on his face was nothing but serene as if what he was about to say was not only the most obvious, but the most natural response in the world.

"I'm going to break into the Ministry. Tonight."

Thank you. Leave me a review, if you so wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K Rowling. All characters are her own. This is her genius, my imagination simply at play.

Author's note: There are a few comments in here about moments in book seven that involved Harry, Ron and Hermione (namely the Gringotts break in) as this is an au story please know that Harry attempted the break in himself whilst in Voldemort's ranks. Also I state that the Minister of Magic in 1977 is Millicent Bagnold. She however wasn't Minister until 1980. _Please remember_ this is an au story. Thank you.

Chapter 5.

 _I'm going to break into the Ministry. Tonight._

"WHAT?"Are you… what? No… no you can't… are you mental? There's no way you could get away with this." Remus assured, shocked at what he had heard come from Harry's mouth.

"What it's not like I haven't done it before." Remus looked like he was about to have a heart attack after hearing that, not an easy feat for a 19 year old.

Seeing the look on Remus's face, Harry quickly hurried on. "Look it can't be that difficult right? I mean I thought Gringotts was going to be hard but that turned out pretty well. Though I am no longer welcome there… and Voldemort himself wasn't too impressed with my renegade act, my arm still hurts every now and again…" he trailed of becoming concerned for Remus. "You ok Remus?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not ok! Of course it's going to be hard, if it was easy to break into the Ministry everyone would do it. You… you're not thinking clearly!"

"Look baby its fine, go to bed ok. I'll be up in a little bit and we can talk about this then." Harry stated walking over to Remus and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just be here tidying up. Now if any Ministry officials come by with their pitchforks just show them that memory and say we were talking about your conversation earlier with my parents." Harry said with a smile, heading into the entryway to borrow a coat of Remus's.

"What? No this isn't about being an accomplice Harry, this is about the fact that there's no possible way you can do this and this time tomorrow you are going to be in Azkaban!" Remus exclaimed. "How are you even going to do this?"

 _I'm the Master of Death, what can't I do? "_ I have my ways" Harry smirked. "I'll be back by breakfast" and with that he left, leaving a stunned Remus behind.

After apparating into an alley way close to the Ministry public entrance, Harry headed out at a quick pace to his destination, ducking in and out of the last few muggle stragglers, heading home from their night out. Making a sharp left turn he found himself standing directly beside the bright red phone box he remembered so well from the last and only time he had used it, the summer before his 5th year on the way to his disciplinary hearing. Entering the phone box he typed the activation number into the keypad 6..2..4..4..2. " _Hello and welcome to the visitors entrance of the Ministry_ … Harry taped the phone box with his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and the voice cut off, the elevator moving down into the Ministry auditorium.

When the elevator stopped he quickly stepped out and, pulling up the hood of Remus's shabby dark coat, made his way rapidly across the entrance lobby and pass the visitors desk, heading straight for the elevators completely unnoticed by the young wizard behind it who had yet to look up from the papers he was sorting, having not heard the elevator before him or the guest who had stepped off.

Stepping out on the bottom level Harry didn't hesitate in making his way down the corridor and turning right heading deeper into the Department. Harry knew this particular Department very well, better then he knew any place more in this entire building combined. Not only had he been here before but he had frequently visited this Department in the past, both whilst doing undercover work as a _loyal_ member of Voldemort's ranks and when Luna had been interning under an unspeakable here. Coming up to the correct door, Harry pulled out his beloved Elder Wand (He had over time grown more attached to it than his Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Harry believed it was the power of the calling to the Hollows.) He closed his eyes and concentrated on the possibility of masking his magical signature and aura. Even if no spells were cast many skilled wizards could still discover who had been in a certain place, just by searching for their magical aura. It was almost like a multi colored physical finger print.

Opening the door Harry stepped inside. It was just the same as he remembered, or will remember. Rows upon rows of prophecies, thousands of little blue and white swirling lights within glass globes. Walking across to the other side, he slowly opened the door and stepped into the small office he remembered from the battle that had ensued here once before. He could clearly remember that Hermione, himself and Neville had used the desk to hide behind. _Here's as good a place as any to start._

Harry began to quickly riffle through the stacks of parchment that littered the desk, floor and shelves. The place was in such disarray that no one would have been able to tell that he had been there. Forty minutes later and nothing but names and dates. He had suspected as much, being just off the Hall of Prophecies but he had thought it was best to be sure. Who knew if he could talk Remus into letting him venture here after dark again? He couldn't help but smile at that thought. Teddy was the same. So protective of others, looking out for everyone he crossed paths with, even those he didn't know.

Heading back the way he came he turned back down the corridor and headed deeper into the Department. Up ahead was the door he remembered so well. The door that lead to the room his godfather had died in. Not wanting to see that sight Harry made a sharp left and continued on along the outside of the chamber that held the veil. Its mere presence subconsciously calling to him, as the Master of Death.

He had stopped coming to see Luna at work here because of the veil, the faces and voices calling to him soon became too much to handle. He could face down a heard of inferi, hell he could hoodwink a Dark Lord but he couldn't seem to stand the sight of his beloved godfather. To hear him proclaim to him that it had been Harry who had killed him. _I died for you, you killed me. James never would have lead me to my death._

The unwarranted guilt Harry still felt over his death overtime had become too much and this was something she had understood. Renching his thoughts away from that of his beautiful wife and his unfortunate godfather, he headed over to a small white wood chipped panel door. This was it. The Records room for the Research Department. Luna had interned here. Pulling the door open he stepped inside.

It was slightly different to how he remembered it, but the same mess. Walls of file cabinets and folders. Tables of small gadgets and prototypes and the floor was covered in journals and books, leaving barely enough room to work. Maneuvering himself around the room he began looking for anything he could find on time travel. Nearly three hours and nothing to show for it except an irradiated attitude and an immense headache. It wasn't such a huge fail though, he had discovered an abundance of conspiracies and inconsistencies. He was just about to give up before the incompetent night guard made any possible rounds in this department when he found it. A small yellow folder of parchment placed atop a stack of old warding journals. Leafing through the folder Harrys eyes skimmed the parchment.

 _All attempts as yet have been failures…research assistants have yet to… incompetent…structure of warding to devices… layout for the testing area have been irrelevant…the runic system has…time travel._

Yes. This was what he needed. Placing it inside the coat of his jacket he headed straight out the door and back towards the elevator.

It was then that Harry heard them. Two male's voices drifting up from the other end of the corridor around the corner ahead. He didn't hesitate, casting a powerful Dissillusionment spell on himself that was development by his dear Luna herself, he poked his head around the corner. It was just ahead of him, in the middle of the entrance hall that Harry saw them. Two Death Eaters were standing just outside the entrance to the Hall of Prophecies with their hoods up and masks on, there was no mistaking them. Harry himself had worn the same outfit for nearly two years.

"The dark lord will not be happy with this Rockwood. You were told…"

"I know damn well what the Dark Lord has requested of me thank you Rosier." Pulling out the Elder Wand Harry stood behind an old stone pillar and took off his Disillusionment

spell, instead casting a quick and very powerful glamour charm. Stepping back out from behind the pillar he automatically grabbed the attention of the two, who raised their wands at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here".

Harry raised his wand with a vicious smirk, a smirk that looked out of place and didn't suit the kind face of a now 24 year old Dean Thomas.  
"Drop your wands and surrender of face the consequences."

One of the Death Eaters that Harry believed to be Rosier laughed. "I don't think so. You honestly believe that you're any match for us?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the unspoken challenge "Suit yourself."

Raising his wand high, Harry made a slicing motion straight down in front of him, before swiping it back like a whip towards himself. His movement so fast that the two Deaths Eaters would have been unsure if he had even made a move, except for the fact that they were now lying on their backs half way up the hall, after having been thrown both to the ground then back up the corridor.

"Accio wands." Before their fabled attempts at grabbing there wands could be achieved Harry(or this tall dark skinned wizard, to the Death Eaters) had their wands in his hand.

"Now what do to with you?" Harry taunted striding up beside the two who it seemed were unable to sit up properly.

"The dark will lord kill all you love." Augustus Rockwood hissed at him.

"We can debate that fact all night long, but we can't argue the fact that no one will find you or your little friend here for a very _very_ long time." Harry stated with a vicious smirk, Merlin did he miss this sometimes.

Harry had returned to Remus's a little after seven that morning to find Remus passing back and forth across the lounge room, wearing a mark into the all ready shabby and harsh rug. Harry couldn't help but smile, he had enjoyed the last 48 hours here with Remus and was upset at the prospect of having to return to Hogwarts later today.

"I'm back."

Remus jumped almost twelve feet in the air, spinning around so quickly he almost lost his footing. You would think that with his advanced Lycanthropy hearing he would have heard Harry before he had even reached the front door. Apparently not.

"So? " He asked, excitement and uncertainty clearing written across his face, and heard in his voice.

"So what?" Harry asked, stepping into the room and taking off the coat he had borrowed.

"So how did it go?"

Harry smiled handing over the folder from Remus's coat pocket before throwing it onto the back of the arm chair.

"What's this?" Remus inquired, ruffling through the attached parchments within.

"The research papers on time travel from the Research Department within the Department of Mysteries."

"What? I can't... Did you steal these? I thought you were going to leave anything you found behind." Remus seemed truly scandalized that Harry had dared take something from the Ministry. _Wasn't breaking in bad enough?_

"I consider it borrowing without permission."

"So, stealing?"

"What are you going to do, tell my parents and get me grounded" Harry joked with a smile as he headed through to the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"I just might." Remus smiled back taking a seat opposite him across from the dining table, flicking through the parchments within.

"So this is your way home to your own time?"

"Hopefully yes."

"And you ran into no trouble?" Remus couldn't help but ask, looking up from the papers before him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. There were two Death Eaters' Rosier and Rockwood but they won't be a problem."

 _Won't be a problem?_ "What did you do?" He asked setting aside the papers.

Harry smirked at him. "I'll give you a clue. Moaning Myrtle."

"What? The ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom on the second floor?"

"Yep."

"You killed them?"

"What? No! I'm actually a little offended at that." Harry stated, affronted by Remus's accusation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Remus hurried on before Harry wiped his apology away with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright really. No I didn't cause them any physical harm I merely put them somewhere where they couldn't tell anyone about me taking the folder."

"But their unharmed?"

"As long as the stay put and don't go wondering around then they won't have any problems." Harry confirmed.

"And you think no one's going to notice?" Remus continued to question.

"Within that mess? Could be weeks."

"No not about the folder, though did you think about the fact that they may be working on developing time travel at this exact point in time, and will obviously notice that their research notes they need are missing before you stole it? Remus asked.

Judging by Harry's stoic face and silence he had not thought about it. "About what then?"

Remus sighed, having gotten his answer. "About the fact that two unspeakable are missing."

"Oh. N.M.P Not my problem. " Harry replied, getting up from the table and heading over to the sink. "Tea?"

" Yes green please but don't change the subject. This will be your problem soon. Voldemort's not going to be happy that two of his followers are missing. You're going to have You Know Who chasing after you, Harry his going to want your head on a pike."

"I'm counting on it. Harry replied with a smirk."

"You're mental!" Remus exclaimed, shaking his head. "Listen I'm sorry to imply that.. I mean I know you wouldn't…"

"Don't worry about it Remus. Beside you accusation wasn't unwarranted, it wouldn't have been the first time…" harry trailed off, placing the cup of tea on the table and heading out of the room, leaving a stunned and concerned Remus behind.

Later that afternoon found Harry in the sitting room standing by the fireplace, his bags packed and ready to head to Hogwarts for the new school year. Remus was going to be researching what they had found in the Department of Mysteries whilst Harry himself continued to leaf through Dumbledore's personal library. Remus still continued to proclaim that he didn't want to know how Harry was gaining access and Harry wouldn't tell him but there were many perks to being the Master of Death. Countless Headmistress and Headmasters had died over the centuries in the head chambers and as the Master of Death he could gain access simply by following that call. The call of death.

"Have you not heard the news?"

Harry turned around, seeing Remus walking into the room from the kitchen a concerned look upon his face. "What news?" Harry couldn't help but ask. There was no way he had slipped up and been seen by anyone but those two Death Eaters last night.

"Your late night rondevu last night. It's all over the WWN." He stated, walking across the room and flicking on the radio.

"… _The Unspeakable's within question failed to show up for their mandatory monthly roster assignments this morning and they were not able to be contacted at their homes. their loved ones claim to not have had any contact within the last 24 hours. Both Rockwood and Rosier's Head of Houses refused to speak publicly on this development._

"Damn mandatory monthly roster assignments!" Harry exclaimed.

"Damn manda…? What are we going to?" Remus asked, shocked at how calm Harry seemed to be on this whole thing.

"Do? I don't know what you're talking about. I have no information on those two men." Harry stated with a smile, and with that, and a slight smirk Harry stepped into the floo and disappeared off to Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort was anything but pleased, two of his followers had betrayed him _. "Incompetent_ fools _."_ He couldn't help but hiss to no one in particular. Rockwood and Rosier's mission had been simple and yet they had not returned, had not answered his calling and have since disappeared. It seemed underground without a trace. The two would be punished severely when he found them, oh yes he was going to enjoy their torture.

Minister Bagnold was not having a good day.

How it is those stupid Unspeakable's could lose such a vital piece of information she would never know. _With that mess it wasn't surprising._ Incompetent the whole lot of them! They had better hoped they had just misplaced that particular folder because if You Know Who or one of his followers had that folder and had managed to crack that equation that had stumped her best Unspeakable's and Mastery Runes experts… she didn't even want to think on it. It seemed unlikely but you never knew. Just 30 years ago the Wizengamont itself had said it was impossible for her to be elected Minister because she was a woman but had chosen her, over the pureblood male candidates' just 5 years ago. Yes it was very likely that You Know Who could translate the Runic Equation if he did in fact have the folder and who knew the dire consequences if he did.

"Albus I need your help." The minister stated, walking into said man's office without knocking.

"Minister Bagnold what a pleasant surprise." He proclaimed, standing and offering her a seat, which she ignored, instead pacing back and forth before his desk looking quite agitated.

"Lemon drop?"

"Please Albus I have no time to engage in your eccentrics. A very important folder has gone missing from the Department of Mysteries. I have my entire department searching through every folder, cleaning out the entire Research Department so as not to miss this _hopefully_ misplaced folder but it is imperative that we find it now. I… If He Who Must Not Be Named has gotten his hands on the information contained within this folder, it's terrible. We must do something I have the entire Department on lockdown. All Unspeakable's and Masteries have been or will be interrogated to ensure absolute loyalty to the ministry. I just… I don't know what else to do."

"My dear Minister what, may I ask what does this apparently highly important folder contain?"

The minister sighed deeply at this question. "An old Runic Equation that just may be the secret to time travel.

If Albus Dumbledore was stunned at the answer he received, he didn't show it. "I will do all I can to help you retrieve this folder swiftly and securely. Now if you can excuse me I may have a few contacts I will like to get in touch with to see if they have in fact heard anything of any Runic Equation or missing file transcripts from the Department of Mysteries."

And with that the minister left Albus sitting there alone with just one name running through his mind.

 _Harry Potter._


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY TIME TRAVEL. AU

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K Rowling. All characters are her own. This is her genius, my imagination simply at play.

Author's note: Sorry about the long update. Enjoy

 _Knock knock_

"Enter"

Harry opened the door and had to hide his surprise at seeing the Minister, Millicent Bagnold sitting opposite Dumbledore. His spontaneous nature had obviously gotten him into bigger trouble then he had originally thought.

"Ah Mr. Thyme, please…" Dumbledore said, gesturing to the empty chair beside the Minister before standing and offering his hand to her.

"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short dear Minister but I must meet with my new Defense Professor before he settles into his office this evening."

"Yes of course well I must be off myself. I'll see you later Albus."

"Until then Minister."

The moment the Minister of Magic had closed the door behind her, Harry could see the smile suddenly disappear from Dumbledore's face as he turned once again towards him.

"Albus."

Dumbledore continued to simply stare at him over his half moon spectacles, having taken his seat his hands clasped before him. Harry took the pre offered seat. Albus had yet to offer him a lemon drop. _That's because his pissed off_. Harry couldn't help but think.

"Would you Harry…?" Albus began sitting forward slightly in his chair "…happen to know anything about a certain folder, containing within it classified documents from the Department of Mysteries? Or perhaps two missing Ministry employees, Unspeakable's by the name of Rockwood and Rosier?" He asked, looking intently at him.

"You know I do or you wouldn't ask."

"What did you do?"

 _Placed the two within the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort wouldn't ever think to look there._

"What was needed." Harry simply replied, shifting slightly in his chair.

Dumbledore obviously didn't like that answer, if the darkening of his eyes was anything to go by.

"What does that mean?"

Harry sighed heavily. Hoping once he told the truth, Dumbledore could let it go. " _Not bloody likely." "_ I went to the Department of Mysteries last night and borrowed a folder from the research department."

"Borrowed?"

"Well they wouldn't give it to me If I just asked now would they?"

"And what is so important about this folder?"

Harry found himself quickly beginning to grow tired of Dumbledore's ever frustrating form of questioning "You know that also. Let's stop playing around here Albus. I know you better then you know me. Just ask me what you want to ask."

"Very well. What did you do to the two Unspeakable's and possible Death eaters Augustus Rockwood and Evan Rosier you no doubt ran into last night."

Harry couldn't help but frown, despite his annoyance. He could tell from Dumbledore's tone of voice that he suspected Harry had done something unmoral.

"I did not harm them in anyway Albus".

Dumbledore seemed to visibly relax at that, smiling slightly at Harry. "Where are they Harry?"

Harry couldn't help but pause here for a split second. He had decided to tell Albus the truth, just so he could get out of here quickly, but why should he? If he told Dumbledore where the two were then Dumbledore would quickly retrieve them to either return them back to Voldemort to carry at some elaborate plan that only he could understand, or the much less likely, to be prosecuted for their crimes before the Wizengamont. If this was the case then they would only serve a few days in Azkaban before they were broken out and once again returned to their Lord anyway. On the other hand if he didn't tell Dumbledore then he could keep them down in the chamber and out of the way. He didn't have any grand plan for them, and he wasn't concerned about having Voldemort on his tail but he didn't want to practically hand them back over to him either. It wasn't even as if they were in the middle of nowhere somewhere, they were right here, in his school! Either way telling Dumbledore was a bad idea, at least right now.

"I don't know."

Dumbledore quickly looked once again like he wanted nothing more than to start screaming at Harry. "Am I to believe that you simply let them go after they confronted you at the Department of Mysteries?"

"They did not _confront_ me. I didn't see them. They may have been there when I was but the Ministry is a big place and I didn't see them and even if I had I would have left them unarmed tied up there to get caught."

"Is that so?"

"What else would I have done? "

Harry couldn't help but frown at his expression, only now truly understanding the imprecation of Albus not knowing him at all. Obviously he was still unsure about Harry's true origin or intentions _. "You should tell him how he died, he'll love you then"_. His inner voice quipped at him.

Ignoring his growing feelings over the entire situation he had gotten himself into, he plowed on.

"Who, in their right mind would kidnap two of a Dark Lords most loyal followers and not think that that might just get them noticed by said Dark Lord? Do you honestly think that I'm…what? Keeping them locked up as prisoners in Remus's basement for Ransom? Or maybe I killed them and buried them under the large fountain in the auditorium of the Ministry of Magic because they owed me money. Or maybe I'm even keeping them locked away in a secret chamber that only Voldemort can access and only he knows the location of until the right time when I can use them to get Moody arrested and trialed before the Wizengamont for something he hasn't done for the only reason being I just don't like him. Yes that must be it"

 _That's always a possibility_. Harry couldn't help but smirk at his own thought. He had locked Rockwood and Rosier in the chamber simply so Voldemort would lose two of his 'key players', that and so they couldn't tell anyone that he had been at the Ministry last night. Even though everyone seems to know someone broke in. Beyond that he hadn't thought about what to do with them.

Dumbledore himself didn't look pleased with Harry's snide comments and sarcastic attitude.

"This is no joking matter Mr. Potter. It was very foolish of you to go to the Ministry last night. Rather foolish indeed. I still do not understand what compelled you to act so impulsively. Not to mention the fact that you stole a very important folder of documents from a supposedly highly secure Department. This has not gone unnoticed."

"I do take this seriously. I am after all the one, not only Voldemort and the Ministry but the Order will soon be looking for. I agree I shouldn't have taken the folder, there were many other options, but I don't understand you're continued berating Albus. We neededthis, _I_ needed this. In the past week we haven't found one shred of credible information on excessive time travel, be that from the restricted section or your private library."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't warrant breaking into our governmental building and stealing highly classified documents for your own personal needs. This is a serious offence Mr. Potter. I would have thought that a smart man like yourself would understand the…."

"Don't assume to know what I know Albus." Harry stated angrily. "Look I'm sorry you feel that I was out of line and I will admit I acted rashly when I heard about the possibility of such information concerning the device but I did what I needed to do to get home to my family, and If you truly don't like that then report me. "Harry added before turning and walking from the room without a backwards glance.

So what if he was a little short with Albus. Where did he get off, talking to him like that? Like a child. Like he didn't understand the ramifications of last night. He admitted he acted rashly, what more did he want? He had the folder now with the information on time travel, so why not move forward with that? It's what they needed to get him home. Honestly the way he was berating him was like he was a student of his still, not the bloody Master of Death. " _Well he doesn't know that does he?"_ Harry couldn't help but scowl at no one in particular.

After his confrontation with the Headmaster, Harry didn't feel much like setting his office up or going over any lesson plans, hell he didn't feel like going through the library. He simply wanted to do nothing. Just lie down in bed and hopefully wake up in his own time next to Luna, with Teddy jumping on him to get up. Harry smiled at that thought. He knew it wasn't a possibility, he was stuck in this time for the foreseeable future but he could really use a sleep right now. So skipping dinner he headed straight up to his quarters, the large four poster bed within calling to him.

Harry's reprieve from his current reality was short lived however as he was awoken in the early hours by a persisted knocking on his chamber door. With an almost inhuman snarl, Harry pulled himself up and dragged his feet across the living quarters to the door. He had been expecting Dumbledore or McGonagall to be standing there, maybe even another Professor or Remus or one of the many house elves who were within the castle. He didn't truly know who he had been expecting but he knew it wasn't his mother.

"Mu... morning Lily." Harry quickly covered his slip with a large smile, hoping his conflicting emotions weren't written to visibly on his face.

"Oh… um… good morning Harrison. I'm sorry to wake you so early but I was… I was here speaking with the Headmaster and thought um… that I would come by and properly introduce myself." Lily stated, her eyes darting around the corner and along the walls, her gaze openly avoiding him with a slight blush on her cheeks. With a frown Harry looked down at himself before realizing with shock that he stood there before his mother in nothing more than his birthday suit! _"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR NOT WEARING ANY PANTS?"_ Blushing profusely Harry quickly hid his left arm behind his back, praying she hadn't seen his mark. _"Not bloody likely"._ Harry quickly ushered her into the room before slamming the door, lest anyone else come walking along to see him this morning.

"Oh I'm sorry…um please make yourself at ah…home and I'll just go get dressed." He stuttered before heading out of the room quickly, his arm kept as best as possible from her view. This was not how he wanted to officially meet his mother!

The entire time he spent getting dressed he was mentally cursing himself, the abnormal heat in his chambers from that blasted fireplace he couldn't seem to turn off, his damn inability to perform a simple cooling charm that lasted more than 20 minutes and his stupid pride at not wanting to call the house elves to assist was also praying to not only Merlin but every deity he knew that his mother had been too shocked at seeing his genitals that she hadn't noticed his Dark Mark.

Re entering the living quarters he noticed his mother had seated herself in the red and orange armchair near the fire, the bright yellow sun dress she wore clashing violently not only with her hair but with the chair itself. Harry sat down across from his mother with a small smile. "My apologies Lily for the…"

"No don't worry about it I'm sorry to come by so early." His mother cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I um… I can see now why Remus likes you so much. I ah…" his mother said before growing quiet and drawing her attention to the lake outside, her cheeks growing as red as her hair. She was obviously just as embarrassed by her own attempt at breaking the ice as Harry was, though Harry was more shocked then anything at her _attempted_ humor. Did she just complete him on his…on him? Shuddering slightly at that unsettling thought he cleared his throat.

"Um…is there a reason you…?"

"Oh yes sorry um I …I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner at our house tonight, with Remus of course…ah mine and my husband James's home obviously." Lily asked, before hurrying on before Harry could speak. "We um… we would like to get to know you now that you're with Remus."

"Oh... _Thank Merlin she doesn't seemed to have noticed._ Um I don't know Lily it's a great offer but I…I really must finish the last of my lesson plans. The students will of course be here in 3 days and there is a lot to do you know?" Inside Harry was extremely conflicted. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with his parents and experience for the first time his mother cooking. On the other hand he wanted to do it as their son and not as their friend's believed new lover.

"Of course yes well maybe just a light lunch or something tomorrow? We are all of course dying to meet you, we have been asking Remus about you since the Order meeting but he seems reluctant for us to meet you."

"Really?" Harry asked, pretending to look confused at this information. Of course Remus was hoping to avoid Harry meeting his parents. Harry himself was hesitant, even though he wanted nothing more himself. Like Remus he knew the consequences if even more people knew about him being James and Lily Potter's son from the future. Three people was two people to many in his own opinion.

"Yes, really." Lily continued on, her earlier embarrassment long forgotten. She had obviously practiced what she was going to say on her way here. "Remus has been always quite private…with other people of course but not with us and his never really shown any romantic feelings towards anyone before, I mean we didn't even now he was gay. Now all of a sudden he seems quite smitten with you. He refuses to really talk about you beyond the basic really but he seems to be spending all of his time with you, and I heard from Peter, another friend of ours that you had just moved in with Remus before you came here to Hogwarts."

"He saw some clothes and books and other things at the house when he went there the other night." Lily added, answering Harry's unspoken question, obviously misunderstanding his quizzical look.

" _Pettigrew was at Remus's the other night when I went to the Ministry? Why didn't Remus mention that?"_

"Oh."

"Yes and as Remus's close friends we just want to get to know the man who has captured his attention and obviously slight devotion… I mean it's barely been a week and you've moved in, you know?" his mother added with a shaky laugh.

Harry frowned at that. _Devotion._ He didn't like the fact that his mother was choosing to use that word to describe Remus's apparent feelings and relationship with him. It almost seemed like she had already made her mind up about him, that she had already decided that she didn't like him simply because Remus apparently did. It was as if she believed him to be a dark wizard attempting to lead Remus astray from the light and Harry didn't like that. He didn't care want most people thought of him, but his parent's opinion of him, no matter what time it was, was deeply important to him. He  did want to have dinner with them because he did want them to like him for him.

"Actually I think dinner would be lovely." Harry said with a slight smile, moving forward in his chair.

"Yes? Oh that's great." Lily beamed. "So um… I'll go speak with Remus now and we'll see you both tonight at six? Remus of course knows where we live." Lily added, collecting her bag from the floor and standing.

"Ok well I will see you tonight. Did you need me to bring anything?" Harry asked his mother, leading her towards the chamber door and pretending to not notice the fact that she had shaken his hand, which he had subconsciously placed on her back, off. _"At least she did it in a manner that suggests she hoped you wouldn't notice and simply think that she had moved around a certain way and your hand had simply lost her."_ His inner voice stated, trying to settle his disappointment at the fact that his own mother didn't want him to touch her (whether or not she knew she was his mother)

"Oh no it's quite alright thank you. I um… I will see you tonight."

"Ok well thank you Lily." Harry stated, plastering a fake smile on his face whilst closing the door behind her. With a heavy sigh Harry moved across the room and plunked himself into the armchair she had just vacated. Turning his head slightly he could still smell her perfume and shampoo on the fabric. Shamelessly inhaling the chair deeply he closed his eyes. Tonight was going to be difficult, no doubt about it.

Harry had sat in that chair for what seemed like hours before the chiming of the old grandfather cloak beside the fireplace caught his attention. Midday. Harry stood and stretched his arms whilst bending his back slightly to crack it.

He decided that he would take a bottle of wine or a cake or something to dinner with his parents. He had yet to hear from Remus, he was still no doubt with his mother trying to convince her that tonight was a bad idea, so grabbing his cloak, he made his way out of the door and down to Hogsmeade. Once there he spent only 20 minutes in the village before deciding that there was absolutely nothing there that he could take to dinner. So instead he decided to head to Diagon Ally. He remembered something being said about the alley at the meeting the other day, something about guard duty maybe, he couldn't quite remember. He had after all spent most of that meeting thinking about Remus and what he was going to say to him _after_ the meeting. Hopefully it was about guard duty and he may run into James or even Sirius, hopefully get some idea about any type of wines they may like or favorite desserts. He tried not to think about just how little he knew his parents.

Harry apperated directly behind the Leaky Cauldron, in a side ally that wasn't know by many. He had discovered the entrance back in the summer of his sixth year when he had been running from Voldemort. ( _Of course_ ). He had apperated here as to not be accustomed by those within the pub or the ever annoying landlord Tom. Slipping in through the old panel wooden fence he headed around the corner, coming out just behind an old stand that at this point in time was selling copies of Defense monthly. At least it would have been if there was a vendor at the stall. Harry couldn't help but notice how deserted the village seemed. Hardly anyone was there. In fact it seemed that the only ones inhabiting the village were a group of Aurors, judging by their dark maroon robes, up ahead by Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. Frowning slightly Harry headed down the alley in the opposite direction towards the formal entrance. He himself had only passed a few shops before he was blown off his feet by a large explosion, the heat burning the back of his neck and hands.

The explosion rocked the entire village it seemed, debris and smoke billowed from many buildings down by the Aurors. Harry himself was thrown forward onto his stomach, grazing his hands, knees and face on the cobblestone street by the force. Grunting Harry quickly made his way back to his feet and drew his wand, turning to face the devastation behind him, his Mark automatically sensed the Dark calling card of Voldemort himself that hung high in the air above the ally, before he could even see it through all the smoke and dust.

Harry headed back down the alley at a quick pace, he had to get to the Aurors ahead, none of which seemed to be moving. The Death Eaters would be swarming in here any second.

Not a second later Curses' were being flung with such carelessness by the dark robed figures that seemed to have apperated directly into the alley, that over half missed their targets, a woman and child that were cowering low on the floor on the steps of Madam Malkins between the Aurors. You would think that this was a good think but it was quite the opposite. It was more dangerous as you couldn't even begin to predict were the next spell was going to land or their battle strategy, though to Harry it appeared as if they didn't even have one.

Any shop owners that were in the ally were either running back down towards the Leaky Cauldron, to busy screaming to offer any insistence or were locking their own shops up. Just now Harry could see the doors and windows of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor being glazed over with a protection barrier spell, no doubt the work of a Gringotts curse breaker.

 _Where the hell are the aurors?_

Harry ran a fast as he could, his legs burning. He had to get to the woman and child, images of his own, of Luna and Teddy running through his mind. He raised his wand and shot out a protection spell meant to act as a force field between them and the Death Eaters but before his spell could reach its destination Harry himself was blasted from the ground and flung into the window through one of the shop's he had been passing, which judging by the books falling all around him, was a book store. His spell having been thrown of its course was currently casting a protection over some overturned dustbins.

" _You were once one of them, you idiot. You know their next move. You know their battle formation's and raid strategies. Stop playing around and end this!"_

Getting up off the floor Harry jumped back out the now smashed window and quickly scanned the ally. 23 death eaters and no Aurors. " _Just like it always was_." Throwing spells of into the crowd of cloaked figures, Harry ducked low and made a mad dash for the woman and her child. Once he reached them he noticed exactly who the woman was, Minister Millicent Bagnold. He stood just behind them, almost guarding them from view with his own body.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he needed. What he wanted. He could feel the ground shaking beneath him, and the air pick up wind. But he didn't dare open his eyes, he continued to concentrate on his thoughts, the image within his mind. A large clang of stone on stone was all he needed. Opening his eyes, he saw them. Five large cobble stoned warriors, 12 feet high almost standing off to the left, a large gaping hole and mounds of dirt were all that was left of most of the street. A few shop owners that were outside had stopped their running and a few that hadn't been knocked to the ground were becoming less inactive in their own escape, shop owners and Death Eaters alike were to stunned by the feat of magic they had witnessed before them.

Taking his stance behind them, Harry raised his right palm and commanded them like he had many times before. "MOVE"

The large figures advanced upon the Death Eaters, for once their targets. Many began firing spells at the large figures, completely forget their _fun_ at harming the innocent shop owners or their obvious main target of the Minister, whilst a few were even attempting to move out of the way, stumbling upon the broken and cracked ground through the cloud of dust and debris. Their spells were simply bouncing off or only creating mere chips in the stone. Harry himself then headed back over to the ones he was fighting to protect, his attention turning (as it had regrettably not many times before) to the innocent. Moving across the alley he headed for the Minister who was covered in dirt and her skin around her face and neck was slightly blistered from the billowing flames in the shop just behind her. Her hair was also singed and mattered.

She was crying hysterically and attempting not too well to stem a persistent blood flow that seemed to be emitting from who harry assumed was her daughters, upper chest. The little girl herself was unconscious.

"Here let me." Harry waved his hand over the child a few times muttering something under his breath that the woman couldn't understand, almost hissing at her. The blood began to grow thick and slow steadily until there was no more blood flowing. Harry then proceeded to wrap the child in his own jacket.

"She will be fine but she has lost a lot of blood and will need a couple of blood replenishing potions. You need to get out of here. Head out to Muggle London and take the knight bus to St Mungos. Ok?" The Minister didn't seem to hear him, she was scanning the alleyway for her Aurors no doubt.

"Minister!" Harry almost shouted at her, grabbing her attention. "Head towards the Leaky Cauldron and someone there will help you, ok?"

Nodding hastily she grabbed her daughter, scooping her up and heading straight for the exit.

He then turned his attention back down the alley way, only a few Death Eaters remand and it seemed that his fellow Order members had arrived, as he could see his father James, Godfather Sirius Black and their friends Benji Fenwick and the Prewett twins running out of the entrance to the ally, obviously shocked at seeing Harry standing there. Not wanting to waste time on interdictions or explanations Harry turned around and instead allowed them to engage the Death Eaters, some his former comrades in a fight. Heading forward he began moving left around the fight before him. _Any second now._ Two Death Eaters from the fight suddenly broke of to the right and raised their wands, unseen by many to attack from the side but Harry was ready for them and raised his own wand. Casting two quick silent Stupefy's at them, they were quickly unarmed and tied up.

Raising his wand again Harry threw a blasting spell at a masked Death Eater hitting him in his stomach. Harry himself was caught off guard by a scream to his right, where the Order stood. Turning sharply he saw Sirius on the ground, clutching at his right leg whilst blood flowed freely _. "So that's how he got that scar."_ Harry noticed that his father James was too busy fighting two Death Eaters to get to him safely, so Harry quickly made his way over to his beloved Godfather. Harry however foolishly took his eyes of the remaining Death Eaters and was hit in the arm with a cutting curse. Hissing slightly at the sting he raised his wand and shouted at the Death Eater before him who happened to be Rodolphus Lestrange. "Stupefy" the simply but useful spell hitting its target on the right shoulder.

Kneeling down beside Sirius, Harry drew his wand over his leg and muttered the same parseltongue healing spell he had with the Ministers daughter, this time however with his wand. "Are you ok?" He asked Sirius.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Sirius practically shouted at him.

"Not now. Can you walk?" Harry asked, helping to shift Sirius back up against the nearest wall that turned out to be the book shop Harry had been flung into earlier.

"Yeah" Sirius nodded at him. Turning around Harry noticed that not only Dumbledore but Moody and the remaining Aurors had arrived . " _About time"_ Harry couldn't help but think. The last few remaining Death Eaters that weren't already tied and bound or unconscious quickly made a hasty retreat. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh that was to be short lived.

"Padfoot mate you ok?" Harry turned to see James heading their way, along with Remus, Pettigrew and the Prewett twins. All of which stopped dead in their tracks when they looked to him, looks of shock, horror and anger written on their faces.

Remus himself looked just as shocked but also quite worried and even maybe a little scared. He quickly headed over to Harry but just as he reached his side, his fingers grabbing his cut and bloody wrist and moving in to no doubt whisper something in his ears, they were both shocked to hear James angry voice.

"MOONY, GET THE BLODDY HELL AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

"What?" Harry asked a little concerned, looking down at where most of them, save James, were still staring. His face growing pale Harry could only stare along with the rest of them at the horrid site, visible even through his blood and Remus's fingers, thanks to his ripped sleeve. The site of his Dark Mark. " _Shit"_

 _Meanwhile at the other end of the alley._

"Alastor my dear friend I appreciate your concern and weariness for the safety of your fellow Order members but I assure you it is unwarranted. Harrison Thyme has my trust, I don't believe he had anything to do with the leaked information concerning today."

"Then what the bloody hell was he doing here today Albus, window shopping? He knew that the Minister had closed the alley between half past eleven and one today. He was at the damn meeting when we organized to set guards up in the Leaky Cauldron. The door was shut and no one saw him get passed. The only way he was in the alley already when we arrived, was because he came in with them I know it!"

"Alastor there is another explanation, a friendlier, enlightening one I am sure." Albus Dumbledore replied, waving off Moody's accusations.

"Are you blind Albus? The one time the information is discussed is at the one meeting he attends and all of a sudden the Dark Lord knows where the Minister is going to be most vulnerable? This damn shopping trip wasn't even known by most of the Aurors!"

"An unfortunate coincidence."

"And the Minster's daughter was injured badly Albus who knows what damage was done." He continued to argue, not willing to let this go.

"I'm sure young Annabelle will be fine Alastor, the healers at St Mungos are some of the best Healers the Magical world has to offer."

"MOONY, GET THE BLODDY HELL AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

Both Dumbledore and Moody turned to see the subject of their conversation, Harrison Thyme standing at the other end of the alley with Remus Lupin holding his arm. Standing before them was James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and the Prewett brothers, Fabian and Gideon. All with looks of anger or shock on their faces. Sirius Black himself sat close by, a confused look upon his own face.

"EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DEATH EATER!" They heard James Potter shout, his wand pointed at Harrison. Fabian and Gideon were pulling at their own wands whilst Sirius was pulling himself up against the building, his own wand in his hands. "MOONY I SAID GET AWAY!"

Albus eyes lost their twinkle at that point. He had known that Harry carried the Dark Mark, he himself had admitted it without any coercion, claiming he had once been a spy for the Order but Albus had hoped to keep that information from members of the Order for this very reason. " _Well its best to settle this before things get out of hand."_

Walking over to the small group at a brisk face, Albus only haltered for a moment to place a calming hand on his old friend Alastor Moody's shoulder(he had drawn his own wand and looked just about ready to blast Harry into a million pieces.)before stepping up beside Remus.

"Gentleman please let's not do this here in front of so many witnesses." Dumbledore began stepping in between the two sides before James could throw a curse.

"Headmaster he is a…"

"I know perfectly well all about Mr. Thymes past James, just as I'm sure Remus does." He stated raising a hand to James, who had yet again opened his mouth to arguing the issue.

"If you would all please lower your wands, we can adjoin to my office where this can be explained."

"Why do you trust him?"

"Mr. Prewett I…"

"No Gideon's right we deserve to know why he is here." Sirius exclaimed, having made his way over to James who was helping him to stay up right by placing his arm around his waist.

"I assure you Sirius that Mr. Thyme is on our side."

"How do you know though he could be lying!"

"I will be willing to discuss this in a calm and civil manner and answer any and all questions that you may have as I'm sure Mr. Thyme will also. However as I asked before I must insist that we return to my office gentleman." His tone of voice left no room for further argument and with a few disgusted looks thrown at Harry and even Remus the small group followed the Headmaster out into muggle London, to apperate to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck in 1979

Summary: Master of Death Harry finds himself stuck in the year 1979 with unwanted attention from both the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters all while trying to throw of both Dumbledore's and the Marauders suspicions. This could only happen to Harry Potter.

M.O.D HARRY TIME TRAVEL. AU

Author Note Sorry about the long update. Also for this story, James and Lily already live at Godrics Hollow and Regulus is alive. Not sure about the correct time line, but this is au. Also there is some talk about domestic violence in this chapter. Referenced and insinuated only. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. Swearing also.

Chapter 6.

The walk up to the castle, across from the Hogwarts grounds was anything but enjoyable for Harry. Lately he had enjoyed getting out on the grounds and enjoying the view of the rolling hills and freshly cut green grass. The flowers that bordered the walking path down to Hagrid's hut and the many plants within the greenhouses. In his own time the Hogwarts grounds had none of their former beauty. Forever ruined in what was commonly known as the battle of Hogwarts. The grass was a dead brown and no flowers would ever grow on the grounds, many believed the grounds themselves to be cursed.

Not even the combined talents Ponoma Sprout and Neville Longbottom could get the grounds to resemble the beauty that it once was.

Once seated in Dumbledore's office the severity of the situation caught up to Harry.

"How can you trust this Death Eater Albus?" James Potter spat out throwing a disgusted look full of hate at Harry. Harry felt something sharp within his chest, he had seen that look directed at him many times, by Voldemort, by Death Eaters, Ministry Employees, his Aunt and Uncle, former friends, even two former Minister's of Magic, but Harry never imagined he would ever see that looked directed at him from his own father.

"I assure you that if I believed Me Thyme would pose any threat to myself, any order member or the general public I would of course take immediate action. However at this point in time he has my full trust, for reasons I'm afraid I will not be sharing with you today James." Dumbledore stated in a calm voice that seemed immensely out of place up against the angry tone of James's.

James and Sirius opened their mouths to argue the point back.

"However…" He continued, as if he wasn't aware he had interrupted the two men sitting before him. "If you do believe that my judgment is wrong, that I have somehow been hoodwinked by Mr Thyme, I am grateful for your concern and invite you to share those concerns in a civil manner." He finished with a stern look. The message was clear. If you continue to yell at me, I will not hesitate to throw you out on your ass.

James swallowed around the lump in his throat. He wasn't the only one nervous, both Sirius and the Prewett twins were shifting around in their chairs.

"How can you expect us to trust a Death Eater?" James asked again, obviously not willing to let the matter go.

"Mr Thyme is not a Death Eater anymore then I am, and I don't except you to trust Harrison James, I however ask that you trust me and my judgment."

"I do trust you Albus, it's just suspicious. If he had nothing to hide and his a _good_ Death Eater, why hide it?"

James asked shooting another disgusted look in his direction.

"Again James Mr Thyme is not a Death Eater and i…"

"THEN WHY DOES THE BASTARD HAVE THE DARK MARK?" James shouted, once again losing his temper.

Albus sat quietly, starring at James as no one said a word. They could all tell by the thinning of his mouth and the darkening of his eyes that he was losing what little patients with James that he had. James himself seemed to relies this as he sat back in his chair and hung his head low.

"I'm sure if were to simply asked him this, instead of shooting glares and daggers in his direction, or shouting at me, than Harrison would gladly tell you himself" Dumbledore stated quietly, but every word was heard clear as day.

James glanced back up quickly before squaring his shoulders and turning in his chair to look at Harry, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, next to Remus.

"Well?"

Harry had to look away from his father, he couldn't stand to see the glares and mistrust he was sending him. Harry's mind was running a thousand miles a minute. _"Just what am I supposed to say?"_

Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Remus had beaten him to it.

"Harrison was going to tell to you at dinner tonight James, he just wanted to wait until you got to know him a little better, he really is a good person."

"Then why avoid us?" Sirius added, once again joining the conversation. "Hell you didn't want us to meet him, did you?" Remus blushed and looked away himself. Since Harry had arrived he really had been neglecting his friends. However unintentional. "You obviously know just as much as we now do that his a Dark Wizard!"

"Sirius." Dumbledore warned him.

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach plummet. He knew he was no fan of his in this time, but how could his godfather believe him to be a Dark Wizard? _"You're really asking that?"_ His inner voice asked amused.

"Harrison is not a Dark Wizard Sirius!" Remus argued back for him.

"I'm sure Remus didn't mean to make you feel that he has been avoiding you Sirius, he was just nervous about your reactions and he didn't want to upset you." Harry couldn't help but add. He didn't know why he was defending Remus's actions of avoiding his friends, rather than the accusation the he was Dark, but at least he wouldn't be coming in between Remus and his friends. _"Maybe this is when they started to drift apart. Maybe it's you that makes them suspect Remus is turning sides."_ Harry shook his head at that thought before turning his attention back to conversation at hand. There would be plenty of time to think about that later.

"…then explain that!" one of the Prewett twins, Gideon maybe, was saying.

"Now I don't believe that Mr Thyme had any coarse to harm the Minister."

"Then what was he doing there Professor? He was there before we even arrived!" The other twin added.

"Please call me Albus as I am no longer your Headmaster and I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation Gideon." " _So the first one was Fabian."_

"Bullshi…"

"Sirius." Dumbledore reprimanded him before he could finish speaking.

The four sat their silently arms crossed and glaring at either Harry or the wall.

"Well if we are done here I really must be getting to the Ministry to help sort out this mess. I hope that in my absence you all can agree that you are all valued members of the Order and there for should behave accurately." Dumbledore stated looking at them all intently over his half moon spectacles. When none of them objected to acting civil he seemed to change his demeanor quickly, that twinkle once again present in his eyes.

"Good" he said with a clap of his hands, "If you all would excuse me." James didn't need to be told twice as he stormed out of the office door followed closely by the Prewett brothers. Harry looked over to Sirius and opened his mouth to say something, but what he didn't know.

"And you obviously knew he was a Death Eater." He all but told Remus, completely ignoring Harry even though they now stood directly across from each other. Harry glanced over to were Dumbledore sat still at his desk. His eyes were drawn to the parchment he was scribbling on, buy Harry had no doubt he was fully aware what was happening across the room, just by his office door.

"Harrison is not a…"

"Well was then!" Sirius growled agitated.

"Yes of course I knew Sirius but…"

"And you didn't think to tell us? What are you thinking moony? Shacking up with a dea… someone like him?" Sirius asked, grabbing his arm none too gently and moving him over to stand beside himself and not Harry.

"Sirius, you have to understand i…"

"Forget it!" Sirius snarled before pushing past Remus and heading towards the door.

"Sirius." Harry called as he ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"I am not a dark wizard, I promise you that. I made Remus promise not to say anything to any of you about my past and as a submissive mate you know he couldn't even if he wanted too. And he did. So please don't blame him." He truly did not want to be the cause of any animosity between the three _true_ Marauders.

Sirius glared at Harry, yanking his arm away before turning back to Remus. He seemed to be thinking something over. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he sighed and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "I'll ah… I'll see you at dinner Mooney." He stated before leaving the room, without a glance back.

With one last sigh Harry followed Remus out of the Headmaster's office and down the stairs in silence. That silence was short lived however as he saw his father standing at the bottom obviously waiting for them, Sirius nowhere in sight.

"Sirius told me you ordered Remus not to talk to us, his best friends!"

"What?" Harry was shocked. That wasn't what he meant! _"Great, now they obviously think I'm controlling of Remus, or even, Merlin forbid violent to him."_

"James of course I didn't, I simply…"

"James don't be ridiculous, all that Harrison meant was…"

"Forget it. Obviously Sirius was lying." James smirked pulling himself away from the wall.

"James please…" Remus sighed, before being cut off by James.

"We'll talk later alright, when it's just us." He said, rubbing Remus on the arm before smirking at Harry, almost as if he wanted Harry to confront him about touching _his mate_ , simply so he could fight with him. Physically.

"JAMES!" Remus all but yelled at him, obviously aware that James was trying to goad him into a fight. If Harry _was_ a lycanthrope and Remus _was_ his mate, touching him could very well result in a duel. A werewolf was very possessive of his mate. Especially an Alpha with his submissive. James simply smirked at Harry before heading down the corridor to the right, away from them.

"I'LL SEE YOU AT DINNER!" They heard him yell, before he rounded the corner up ahead and out of sight.

Harry was filled with no excitement, merely dread.

After retiring to his quarters, done visiting with Pomphrey on Remus insistence, Harry just wanted to take a nice long hot shower and retire to bed, no matter the time. He really didn't want to go to dinner with James and Sirius. His plans however were mute as Remus had followed him back to his quarters and was currently sitting across from his wringing his hands and looking at him with a confused expression upon his face, obviously wanting to ask him something.

"What Remus?" Harry sighed knowing that they were going to continue from earlier.

"Nothing I … its nothing Harry."

Remus please just… you're the only one here besides Dumbledore who knows who I am. kind of, and i care about you. You're my friend so…So just talk to me." Harry finished before putting down the cup of tea he held and moving forward slightly in his chair.

"I was just wondering what um… what were you doing in Diagon ally?" Remus asked him quietly.

"I was shopping for a bottle of wine for dinner, obviously. Why?"

"Nothing I was just curious why you were there when you knew that the ally was closed at lunch today?"

"No I didn't." Harry replied running his hand through his hair, messing it up more then usual. He really should pay more attention to what people tell him in the future, this whole thing could have been avoided if he was just listening at that damn meeting!

"It was mentioned at the Order meeting last week." Remus reminded him

"Well obviously I forgot, didn't I?." Harry looked up to see a questioning and slightly mistrustful look, a look that he hadn't seen on the man's face before, at least not directed at him.

"Did you?" Remus asked him

"What?" Harry knew exactly what Remus was asking him, but he hoped he was wrong. _"Not you too."_

"Forget?"

" _Guess not."_ "What? What are you seriously…How can you think that I had anything to do with that attack today?" Harry asked standing up and moving around the small table to stand by Remus. Was he seriously thinking that harry had somehow orchestrated that attack? Remus?

"I don't, I just thought…"

"Thought what? That I lied? That I _am_ a Death Eater?"

"Of course not! Remus exclaimed, standing up and Harry had to quickly step back or the would knock their foreheads together. "I know you're not! No son of James and Lil…"

"I'm more than just their son Remus." Harry snarled, really beginning to get angry at him. How could he even think that? They had spent practically every moment together this past week. How could he have orchestrated this attack and him not know?

"…I know that. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it Remus." Harry said, moving away from him and heading to the door. Even if it was his quarters, he needed to get out of there. Maybe grab a broom from the broom shed and go for a fly.

"Look Harry I'm not saying that you did say or do anything, I'm just asking. Maybe you said something to someone in passing?" Remus said, trying to placate him, as he followed him to the door, but Harry was having none of it. "Look next time you want to accuse me of doing something, make sure I bloody did it first!" Harry all but shouted before pushing him out into the corridor and slamming the door in Remus's face.

So what if he accidently hit Remus with the door and obviously hurt him. Where the hell did Remus get off asking him that? Him!

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Harry shouted, at Remus or himself he wasn't sure, but he _was_ fuming as he headed towards the bathroom for that shower. He refused to feel guilty about hitting Remus with the door, nor did he want to go help him.

"FUCKING ACCUSE ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" _._ Harry didn't understand why he was so damn angry, but he was, and he was going to vent.

He was the furthest person from a Dark Wizard. So he had done some questionable things during the war, who hadn't? But he had never killed anyone light(Dumbledore didn't count) and he took no pleasure in hurting people. He was a good person, he was a family man, he gave to charity for Merlin's sake, he didn't deserve this shit! " _Well he doesn't really know you at all, does he_?"That damn inner voice reminded him " _And you're not really upset that he questioned you about your actions, your just lashing out because he hurt your feelings"_ Harry scowled at that thought, as he stood under the hot water. He seemed to be scowling a lot lately.

LITTLE HANGLETON

"Who is this Harrison Thyme?" Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort asked one of his followers that graveled at his feet, whilst he himself sat comftably upon his thrown situated in the main Dining room of his _filthy muggle_ grandparents home in Little Hangleton.

"I am not sure my..my lord he just seems to have appeared fro…from nowhere." The Death Eater stammered, obviously terrified about being punished for his lack of information.

"Your incompetence astounds me each day."

"Ma…Master i…"

"He did not just appear from nowhere. That is quite improbable. I hear that the half breed has grown close to him, is that right?"

"Do…do you mean Re…Remus Lupin my…my Lord?" He continued to stutter, worst with each moment as the anger in Lord Voldemort's eyes seemed to grow.

"Ye…yes… yes my lord I…I have hear…heard people tal…talk…talking. He…he is his ma…ma…mate."

"A half breed himself?"

The Death Eater simply nodded his head vigorously, to afraid to speak.

"Then if he is a Magical citizen of this country, he will be registered with the Ministry. Use that damn brain of yours. However small it may be. I will not do this task for you." The Dark Lord all but hissed at the groveling form by his feet.

"O…of course my…my Lord I…I'm sorry…"

"CRUCIO."

The figure, clad in the black robes and skulled white mask, began to thrash violently on the floor, flinging his arms and legs around wildly as he screamed.

After a minute of this Lord Voldemort ended the curse and simply looked down in disgust at the man at his feet, lying in a pool of his own urine.

"Malfoy, dispose of this filth." He stated with a wave of his hand. The lone figure that had stood, unmoving by the door until now rushed forward and bowed low before his Master, his nose touching the dirty grime on the floor. With one last disgusted look the Dark Lord turned away and allowed Lucius Malfoy to all but drag Regulus Black from the chamber.

GODRICS HOLLOW.

The three occupants of the home, Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter sat around the living room waiting for their dinner guests to arrive.

"Peters late isn't he?"

"His probley helping his mum or something, you know him. His just a big mama's boy." James Potter replied to Sirius Black's question, with a quick glance at his watch. The watch was one of James most prized possessions. The watch and his invisibility cloak. Both had belonged to his late father Charlus Potter.

Sirius couldn't help but scoff. "Please Prongs he just doesn't want to run into Thyme and I don't blame him. I don't know why you want that guy in your house."

"James and I had already invited him to dinner." Lily Potter added, for what seemed like the twelfth time that night. "And his Remus's…"

" _James_ and I?" James Potter asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Lily his a bloody Death Eater we saw his mark!" Sirius exclaimed, swinging his legs around the side of the armchair he sat in and facing the woman in question.

"Maybe your mistaken Sirius". Lily said uncertainly. "Remus would have told…"

"No he wouldn't Lils." James Potter informed his wife quietly.

"The bastard ordered Remus not to say anything!" Sirius exclaimed, getting all worked up again over the whole issue of one Harrison Thyme. "That's why we haven't seen him lately cause of that asshole." Sirius added.

"Well I don't think… " Lily didn't seem to want to believe anything that they were telling her, unless it was coming from Remus himself.

"Lils. His a bad person and we need to get Moony away from him!"

Lily looked like she wanted to open her mouth to argue the point with her husband but was interrupted by a knocking on the front door and turning away from her husband and his honorary brother she headed towards the sound.

She expected to find both Remus and Harrison on her door step, or maybe even her friend Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank, not Fabian ( _or was it Gideon?)_ Prewett.

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"It's Remus. We um. .."

"Oh come in please." Lily asked, ushering the unidentified Prewett brother into her home. "JAMES." Lily shouted down the hallway, before leading Gideon, ( _or was it Fabian_ ) she honestly didn't know into the sitting room.

"Gideon what…?"

"It's Remus." Lily informed her brother-in-law in all but blood, before sitting down on the couch and gesturing for the now identified Prewett Twin to talk. Honestly, how Sirius knew the difference she would never know.

"Well you see, we were at Hogwarts, Fab and I, obviously , and we were heading back to talk to the Headmaster again and we were heading past the Professor's chambers on the fourth floor when we heard arguing and it sounded like Remus and Thyme. So we were heading that way when we heard this loud bang and Remus scream. We turned the corner on the right there to go see what happened and we um…"

"What?" Lily couldn't help but ask. She really didn't have a good feeling about this.

"We saw Remus stumble out of Thyme's chambers. He was holding his nose, it was all bloody."

"What!" James exclaimed at the same time Sirius asked "Where was Thyme?"

"Inside his chambers." Gideon replied to the question. "We heard him still yelling."

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, concerned for her dear friend.

"What was he yelling?" James asked at the same time as his wife spoke, earning him a glare that clearly said _"Shut up."_

"I'm not sure but Fab said he deffiently heard Thyme yelling "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Where is Remus?" Lily asked again, louder this time.

"He went home said it was an accident, that Thyme _accidently_ shut the door in his face." Gideon replied to her question. _"Finally"_ Lily couldn't help but think.

Both James and Sirius again interrupted at the same time. "BULLSHIT!" "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Please… calm down" Lily asked, wanting Gideon to finish the story quickly.

He must have notice her eagerness for him to finish retelling what he saw as he quickly shook his head informing her that that was all that happened.

"And where's Fabian?"

"Remus's" Gideon informed her.

"Thank you"

"No problem, thought yous would want to know."

"Thanks again."

James lead Gideon back out the door whilst Sirius started putting his shoes back on that he had left by the dining room door.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked her husband as he came back into the room carrying two traveling cloaks, handing one to Sirius.

"What do you think? I'm going to Hogwarts"

"Absolutely not!" Lily exclaimed, standing up from her position on the couch.

"Lily you heard Gideon, he hit Remus!"

"We don't know that."

"OH COME ON LILS!" WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? THAT HE ACCIDENTLY HIT REMUS IN THE FACE WITH A DOOR? THAT'S BULLSHIT." James couldn't help but yell at her. He loved his wife to death, she was his world. But she was to naïve for her own good sometimes. James knew what happened and he would be damned if he didn't do something. Remus's mate or not, Death Eater or not. _No one_ would hurt his brother.

"Don't yell at me please". Lily said quietly, sounding close to tears. "We're going to Remus's cottage to talk to him. We're not going to Hogwarts, ok?"

"Ok?" Lily asked again when she got no reply.

"Alright, yeah ok, not today." James agreed simply to placate his wife. "But I'm telling you now, if he thinks that were not gonna do anything after what he did to Remus, his as stupid as he bloody looks."

"Just let me grab my bag alright?"

"Pack up the food we wouldn't won't it to go bad." Sirius added, as she began to leave the room.

Lily looked back at Sirius with a calculating look. It wasn't like Sirius to remember to clean up or pack anything away, then again it _was_ food.

"Alright wait here." Lily said with a slight nod. The moment she left the room however, Lily heard the floo being activated. _Bloody hell._

With that Lily Potter ran back into her sitting room to find it completely empty _. "Damn you James_." Lily thought as she grabbed her bag and followed James and Sirius to Hogwarts.


End file.
